


Peppermint Revenge

by Arisprite



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [19]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: A far future part of the restaurant au, Ice Cream, M/M, Petty Ice Cream Revenge, Power Outage, Schmoop, Snuggling, it's intense guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power's out, and Watanuki and Doumeki get up to antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is a gigantic storm here, and I'm hoping the power goes out before I have to go to work. No luck so far. Also, it's been too long from these guys. I should be back in the fanfic game after Nano; I'm working on an original story and it's super fun :)
> 
> I'm putting this in the Restaurant AU, because although it's not in order, nor is it clear when and where it takes place, I have no idea if Japan sells peppermint ice cream seasonally, so it probably should take place in America. Further chapters in the Restaurant AU will come between the previous and this one. At least until we pass that in the time line.

“Ahhck!” Watanuki squawked, that was really the only word for, as much as he hated to admit that, before wheeling around to glare at his boyfriend. “What was that for?!” For Doumeki, as warm and snuggled up as they’d been in those blankets, had ruined it, ruined it completely by sticking his cold fingers on Watanuki’s neck.

Doumeki shrugged, licking the spoon of peppermint ice cream, and poking his face again with the hand that had been holding his bowl. Freezing! Watanuki jerked back, squeaking again. 

“Stop that!” 

They were in front of the gas fireplace, eating ice cream because it would melt in the freezer during this _ridiculously_ long power outage because of a crazy wind storm, and apparently Doumeki had had a bright idea. The candles around them flickered at the force of Watanuki’s yelling. 

“You are the _absolute_ worst! It’s bad enough, that the _power is out_ but you have to go an make me cold! Ugh!” 

Doumeki didn’t defend himself, but stuck a mouthful of ice cream into Watanuki’s mouth, stopping the rant. Watanuki stopped ranting, only because it would be a shame to waste the treat, seasonal and only in stores during December, and oh so delicious. 

“Mm, you are lucky I remembered this was in there. If it had melted, we wouldn’t have gotten any more until next year.” 

“It’s barely Christmas, they’ll have it on sale soon,” Doumeki replied, around another mouthful. “We could have gotten more.” 

“While normally I would be completely for a sale, this just isn’t right to get out of season,” Watanuki said sagely. 

Doumeki lifted an eyebrow. “January is out of season?” 

“Yes.” 

They ate in silence for a bit, and Watanuki was just starting to feel warm again, and dozy in the blankets, pressed up against Doumeki’s side, when Doumeki had to lean forward and stretch. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Back’s sore.” 

“You’re getting old, that’s what,” Watanuki said, shifting so the guy could stretch without messing up Watanuki’s position. Conveniently, Doumeki’s stretch also exposed the back of his neck very nicely, and so Watanuki pressed the side of his ceramic, ice cream frozen bowl against the tan skin there. 

Doumeki flinched, and made a startled little noise, and oh, it was absolutely delicious. Watanuki grinned evilly. 

“Ha ha! Got you back!” Watanuki crowed. Doumeki turned to look at him, eyes narrowed, before he glanced at his own bowl. His ice cream was gone, but there was still plenty of cream along the sides, and -

“No, no, don’t you’ll get it on the blank- Ugh!” Watanuki wiped the ice cream stickiness from the side of his face, scowling at Doumeki. 

“You’re the worst. Absolutely. And you’re old, take that.” 

“You’re as old as I am.” Which was twenty five, and not that old. 

“Gah. I hate you.” 

“Do not.” 

Watanuki wiped at his face again, and gave up, snuggling back down against Doumeki’s side, and pulling the blankets up to his chin. 

“Fine.” 

Doumeki hummed, and pulled him closer, and together they looked at the flickering candle flames, and listened to the storm blow around them.


End file.
